Undead Enemy
by freewrider
Summary: A different take on who Vlad is and what he wants...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, welcome everyone! This is my first fanfiction so it should be interesting. In this story Danny is still a half-ghost (thankfully) but everything from there will be a little different. Vlad is not a ghost but he did attend college with Jack and Maddie. Also he is not in love with Maddie. *gasp* Okay maybe a little *whew!* His main focus is now Danny. Why, you may ask, well read on to find out. Oh and one more thing, this story starts the day when Danny first meets Vlad at the college, Kay? Well on with the show!**

* * *

Danny's eyes drifted towards the huge wooden door of the billionaire's castle. Hands stuffed in his black pants, Danny breathed heavily as Jack led his family up the stairs. This was the first time Danny had left his hometown since his ghost powers had first came and he was definitely very edgy away from home. Finally reaching the door, Maddie pressed the round door bell.

Ding dong, ding dong

Within seconds, a butler opened the wide doors and greeted,

"Good evening. Allow me to escort you to the Grand Ballroom."

With a wave of his hand the butler led the family through the house as if on auto pilot to yet another huge door. Again opening the doors, the Fentons followed the butler into a room full of people from Jack and Maddie's college days. Suddenly a man with grayish white hair came to greet Jack; his old friend.

"My Jack, how nice of you to join me in my castle this year for the reunion."

"Sure thing, Vladdy! The wife and I were glad we could see you after all these years." Jack bellowed as he grabbed Vlad in a bear-hug fashion.

"Likewise." Vlad answered in an oxygen deprived voice.

While the three continued to talk about their current occupations and such, Jazz sighed from boredom before looking over at Danny.

"If mom or dad ask; I'm in the library." She told him flatly before walking through the doors they had come through.

Danny contemplated following her but decided to just sit in a chair near the food. After snacking a bit on the small sandwiches he leaned back in his chair to take in the scene in front of him. Man, Vlad sure is a fanatic about the Packers. Danny thought with slight mirth as he eyed the cabinet full of Packers' jerseys. Smirking mostly to himself, Danny willed his hand to turn invisible. Well, who said he couldn't practice his powers while he was here? Pushing himself away from the table he walked towards the doors of the ballroom. Slipping silently out the door Danny willed himself to turn into Phantom and flew down the hallway invisible.

Passing by the library, Danny noticed his sister sitting quietly reading a book. Feeling a little mischievous Danny floated over to her causing Jazz to shiver. Waving his hand in front of her he barely restrained his laughter as she continued to read oblivious to his actions. Deciding to let his sister read in peace Danny floated through the ceiling with a little intangibility and found himself in yet another hallway. Pointing in a random direction, Danny took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here I am again with now Vlad's perspective of this "college reunion". *smirks evilly* Maybe we will finally learn who (or what) he is!**

Vlad calmly folded his hands as he listened to Jack blather on about ghosts. Honestly he could care less about the subject. Where was the proof? Vlad could not believe that his former friend chose _that _profession? After all, he never expected Jack to still believe in ghosts after their group in college. But no matter. Jack's knowledge in ghost's was no going to help him now. Vlad smirked a bit before turning his full attention back on Jack.

"… and I just got started building this new ecto-ray that targets a ghost's endoplasmic signature…" Jack continued.

"Uh huh, that's nice Jack." Vlad interrupted before continuing, "Dinner will be served shortly and do you mind finding your children, hmm?"

Jack blinked before registering what his friend said. "Well Jazzy-pants probably went to go look for something to read and Danny…" He paused before answering, "Well Danny probably went off exploring or something." Jack ended with a shrug.

"Well then. Let's go find them; shall we?" Vlad asked a little too quickly.

"I suppose we should…" Maddie stated.

"Excellent! I'll take the right hallway and you'll take the left. Ta!" And with that Vlad headed down the hall.

Maddie's and Jack's eyes followed Vlad until he was no longer in view. Blinking away their confusion of his quick departure, they both turned down the left hallway in hopes of finding their children.

Meanwhile, Danny continued his flight through the huge castle.

_Man this place just gets bigger and bigger doesn't it? _He thought with a helpless sigh.

Danny knew he should probably head back to his parents before they got to worried about him but he couldn't remember which way the ballroom was. After a few minutes of trying to retrace his steps he discovered he was now more lost than before.

_Well now that I can't find my way back, it wouldn't hurt to explore some more rooms…_

Danny turned right down another hallway before reaching an iron door with a huge latch in front. _What the… _Danny thought before using a little intangibility to go through the door.

Vlad rounded another corner just as his watch alerted him that someone had entered his secret vault. He quickened his pace to an almost _unnatural _speed and within seconds he reached the door. Taking out a small credit card like key he slid it in the slot under the door handle and entered the room.

Danny gazed around at the huge room before him. It was almost like a blood bank, except for the fact that it seemed a little empty. Danny shivered before turning human and walking over to the cart of blood in bags. Not realizing he had an audience.

Vlad stood shocked as he watched Daniel- Jack Fenton's son- turn human right in front of his eyes. All these years and Jack had been right about the existence of ghosts. He cringed at the irony of Jack's son being a ghost before looking with interest at the now human Daniel.

"Well what do you know?" He whispered mostly to himself, grinning a little with a hungry look in his eyes. 

**Anybody guessed what Vlad is yet? *looks around at speechless faces* Well if you didn't get it, then the next chapter will definitely answer your question. For those who do know; hang on; cause this ride is about to get bumpy… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm… chapter three already? Hope you are all ready for this chapter. It should be… revealing. On that happy note, let's head to the story!**

Danny gazed down at the single cart with a few bags of blood lying flat on its surface. Just as he was about to get out of this freaky room a voice from behind stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What do you think you are doing in my lab?" Vlad asked him in a somewhat calm way.

Danny swiveled around to come face-to-face with none other than: Vlad Masters.

"I-I was just looking around and a-accidently came i-in here." Danny stuttered on the verge of a heart attack.

"Well they do say 'curiosity killed the cat' so come this way, hmm?" Vlad said before turning away, expecting Danny to follow.

Vlad shook from being so close to the young- _what was it called?-_ ah yes; _hybrid._ Vlad could _smell _the richness of Daniel's blood from even a few feet away. It was truly intoxicating. That is why Vlad now tried distancing himself from the child; it was almost too much. Now that his back was turned, Vlad allowed himself to let his smile reach his eyes. His plans just got a whole lot better… True his first intentions were to host this fake reunion and obtain the blood from the guests who stayed overnight, but now, now he had found an abundant supply. Vlad sneaked a glance at Daniel who followed timidly behind him. All he needed was a small sample to find just how enriched Daniel's blood was…

Danny followed far behind Vlad. Something about the guy gave him the creeps, almost like his ghost sense. Eyeing the back of the man's head Danny noted how silent Vlad was. Maybe that was how all business men acted. Shrugging the thought off he thought back to the room he was just in. Why would a rich billionaire have all that blood in his house?

Almost as if reading his mind, Vlad talked to him in a calm voice, "That room is my private lab, by the way. Being a scientist as well as a billionaire allows me to make _enticing_ discoveries."

Danny blinked at the emphasized word, before asking another one of the questions he had.

"Then what's all that blood for?" Danny asked in a low tone.

Vlad stopped in his tracks before turning around to face Daniel who now stood next to him.

Clearing his throat, Vlad answered with the same monotony as before, "They are being used for a new theory I developed that an enhanced enzyme can improve the entire blood cell by enhancing its ability to reproduce and defend against foreign contaminants."

Danny blinked in confusion, just as Vlad wanted, before answering a confused, "Okay…"

The rest of the journey was continued in silence.

**Yes, yes I know slow chapter. But we now know that Vlad is a vampire. Heh he he. Danny better be ready. A blood thirsty vampire is **_**not **_**someone you want as an enemy. Oh and remember how I said he somewhat still had feelings for Maddie? Well I lied. This is going to be mainly Danny and Vlad from here on out. Thanks for the hits; **_**132**_** in the past two days? That's insane. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm not really sure how this story will go… (I make it up as I go along:P) Yeah I know bad idea but it was the easiest way to post updates frequently. Anyhow I think this will be the one where Vlad's ultimatum is revealed… somewhat. **

Vlad turned another corner that led to the ballroom. _How am I supposed to obtain a sample of Daniel's blood? _He thought deep in concentration. _I could try to get it while he's asleep… _Vlad smirked finally deciding his course of action.

Danny still looked worriedly at the man in front of him. He kept shaking his head and looking back at him, contemplating? Danny couldn't say but he averted his eyes and pretended to be taking an interest in the hallway.

Finally reaching the Grand Ballroom, Danny almost let out a loud sigh of relief. Being stuck with Vlad was worse than being in Mr. Lancers office- and that is saying something. Quickening his pace to beat Vlad to the door**, **Danny slipped in and immediately found his parents; who happened to be pogoing across the room. Cringing as his parents completely trampled another partygoer, Danny spotted Jazz and went to join her.

Jack spotted Vlad as soon as Vlad stepped into the room.

"Vladdy!" Jack called enthusiastically.

"Jack! Just the man I wanted to see!" Vlad called back biting back a scoff. Before Jack could respond, Vlad continued, "I was thinking, you and Maddie both are probably exhausted from your trip here and I was thinking, 'Why not let you spend the weekend in my humble abode, hmm?'. After all, what kind of host would I be to not address all of my guests."

"Well if you insist, I guess we could stay for the night. After all we do feel a bit tired from the long journey here." Maddie sighed glad she didn't have to drive home at night.

"Wonderful! I'll have Stephen set up the guest rooms. Ta!"

Vlad turned around and headed back to his lab. He needed to make a few calls to Axion, one of his companies, to aquire some ghost containment equipment.

Soon after dinner, the Fentons retired to each of their assigned rooms: one for Jazz, one for Danny, and one for Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. After a few minutes they were all asleep.

Vlad on the other hand was far from falling asleep. Using his helicopter, the ghost equipment had arrived an hour beforehand allowing Vlad to convert his "lab" into a ghost's worst nightmare. Going through some of the unopened boxes Vlad pulled out a syringe that held a green ghostly glow. Placing the needle in a cloth and in his chest pocket Vlad walked out of his lab.

Finally arriving to his intended destination, Vlad slowly opened the door and looked upon the sleeping form of Daniel.

**This is WAY overdue! Sorry for all of you waiting and I ask for your forgiveness with another short chapter. I promise the next one WILL be interesting. Also please tell me how you think the chapter(s) are and if you have any questions on what my Vlad vampire can do and cannot do feel free to ask and I will gladly respond. Well, I can't be certain when the next chapter will be up… but I will strive to post it as soon as I can. I hope I still have you. **


	5. Chapter 5

** This is actually coming out now (if anyone read my profile post) because when I looked over the last chapter of the story I felt really awful for leaving you guys at that cliff hanger. Any ways you all know how I am writing this story so like you I have no idea how it's going to turn out. (only a slight idea ;) Now enough of my talking let's head over to the story!**

Maybe it was because of all the fights Danny had been in that allowed him to subconsciously tell himself he was in danger. Still being a little groggy having just woken up, Danny did not notice the lack of his ghost sense or that someone slowly approached his bed. Lying very still, Danny tried to get his mind to register where he was and after a few seconds he accomplished his feat. And not a moment too soon, for Vlad had cautiously made his way over Daniel and was now towering over the believed-to-be-asleep boy.

Danny's breath hitched in his throat as he became aware of another being in his room. On his side, he noted how a shadow of a person stretched across his bed from the moonlight outside.

Vlad stopped dead in his tracks as he realized Daniel was slowly waking up. _No not now! _He thought angrily as Daniel slowly rised from the bed. Knowing he had to react fast, Vlad pulled out the cloth that enveloped the syringe from his chest pocket and brought it around to smash it into the boy's face. Daniel let out a muffled cry before suddenly slumping back down on the bed. Vlad grabbed the unconscious boy and threw him over his shoulders. Being that he was a vampire allowed him to carry Daniel easily with no effort. Since the child had woken up and seen his shadow he could not take any chances. Now Vlad would have to carry out his plans in the lab. Then without another word he took the boy down to his lab.

Danny blinked away the spots from his eyes as he slowly came back to reality. Trying to stretch from his uncomfortable position, he realized he was strapped to a table with _glowing _straps. _Uh oh._ Danny thought with a gulp as he remembered what happened before… here. Frantically searching anything around him within reach, Danny heard a malicious chuckle from the corner of the room. Swallowing down his fear, Danny placed a glare on his face as he turned to the voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he asked angrily not being able to see who it was that had laughed.

"All these years and Jack had been right." The voice answered back with an annoyed huff, clearly ignoring the furious boy. "And yet," the voice continued, now with slight mirth dripping into every word, "he does not know that his own son is a ghost. And not just any ghost, a _hybrid."_

Danny stared wide-eyed as the figure belonging to the voice stepped out from the shadows.

"Vlad Masters?" Danny asked in disbelief.

Vlad smirked at the open-mouthed boy in amusement, before walking over to Daniel's side. Danny tried not to squirm under the tall man's stare but it did not stop his voice from stuttering.

"W-what do you w-want?" he asked trying to hold the remaining glare.

"In short, _you._" Vlad answered before squatting down at eye level to speak to the boy.

Danny snapped out of his shocked state and turned his head to face the man. "What are you talking about? Me? Why would you want me?"

Vlad pondered the question before standing up to his usual stance. "It's not really about you, it's more of what I want _from _you."

Danny stared at him confused before bursting into a full hearted laugh. Trying to breathe Danny told him, "Dude, you are seriously one crazed up fruitloop."

Vlad stared down at the insolent, laughing child with a cold and calculating look as he realized the teen had just made fun of him. Grabbing the teen from the throat he lifted him as high as the table would allow, cutting off Daniel's laughter. Struggling to breathe Danny looked up with fear into the man's face and noticed his mouth was open and two fangs were exposed. Gasping in alarm Danny replayed the events of the day stopping at the particular one of discovering Mr. Masters' lab full of blood. And shifting his eyes to the side of the room, he realized this was the room he had been in before. Dreadfully he looked back at the man and whispered,

"You're a vampire."

**Wow terrible ending I know, but don't worry it'll get worse before it gets better! I mean it'll get better before it gets worse! I mean… *sigh* It will get **_**good, **_**okay? Now how do you like the famous nickname that we all know Vlad by? XD I figured it just wouldn't be the same if that name didn't at least once show up here, after all it is a Danny Phantom fan fiction am I right? Any ways I hope y'all liked the chapter. Not sure when I'm going to post the second one but I will try to get it done as soon as possible! Don't worry! I will finish the story! And on that happy note I wish you all pleasant dreams of what might happen to Danny. *evil cackle* **


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah! I really hope I didn't lose you guys in my long absence and I could make a lot of excuses but my main reason is for the lack of internet I experienced for a week or so. But now I'm sort of glad because I got to think more about the plot and develop it into a plausible conclusion. SO, without further ado, I present chapter 6! (For anyone who needs a recap, please read this.)**

**The Fentons have traveled all the way to Wisconsin to attend a college reunion held by Jack and Maddie's former friend: Vlad Masters. While wandering around, Danny discovers Vlad's secret lab of blood and Vlad discovers Danny's half-ghost status. Vlad's original plans of obtaining blood from his "guests" changes a bit and instead revolves around Danny. After the party, when all the overnight guests are asleep, Vlad attempts to take a blood sample from Danny in his sleep only for Danny to wake up and force Vlad to knock him out. From there Vlad takes Danny to his lab, which has been converted to a ghost lab, and straps him down to a table. Danny wakes up and comes to the realization that Vlad is a vampire. (whew that was a mouthful)**

Vlad released his grip on the teens throat and let it slam against the metal table. Danny gasped at the sudden release and had to blink his eyes for a moment to refocus. Meanwhile Vlad moved away from the child to walk over to a covered table. Pulling out a small syringe he briefly wiped the long needle with a disinfectant cloth before returning to Daniels' side. Danny's eyes widened at the small instrument.

"How did you find out?" Danny asked with dread.

Vlad paused for a second before grinning like a cat with a mouse in its paws. Deciding to humor the boy he answered, "Honestly Daniel, did you really think it was a wise decision to just float around in plain sight in a strangers home?"

Danny gulped at the phrase but continued to portray ignorance.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Danny answered unsteadily.

"Liar." Vlad answered with the same creepy smile before continuing, "All my life, I never once contemplated the existence of ghosts. And yet here one is; right in front of me." He continued, talking more to himself.

"Now why are you so intent on me exactly?" Danny asked to direct the conversation to his previous questions.

"You're a scientific phenomenon. It's possible that my scientist side was just curious, but my other side just wants to know the benefits. Think about it. How is that possible? A half-ghost? That would mean that you are half-dead!"

Danny cringed at the use of words Vlad chose but answered, "Look, it's not like I get it any more than you do. Now that that's settled, would you mind letting me go now?" Danny asked while struggling against the bonds.

Vlad remained silent as he began to piece together the possibilities of having such a power. The ability to change forms at will: two very different things! Oh yes, this was definitely turning around quite nicely. Finally taking note of Daniel trying to escape he reached down to Daniels' head and touched his forehead. Danny froze as an eerie coldness swept through his bold freezing him from moving any more. Vlad removed his hand back to the one holding the syringe. Danny continued to stare fearfully at the object in Vlad's hand, but he was unable to do anything.

Wiping down the needle one more time, Vlad moved it downwards to Danny's trembling arm. Danny shut his eyes and grit his teeth at the impending prick of the needle. Vlad stilled Danny's arm and finding the right vein, he punctured it and began extracting blood. Danny held his eyes tight as the last drop entered the syringe and Vlad pulled it out. Putting a cap on the syringe Vlad made his way to the right of Danny where his special microscope was. After setting the syringe down, he grabbed some gauze and returned to Daniels' side, who continued to keep his eyes closed and grit his teeth. Vlad rolled his eyes at the hysterical boy before wrapping Danny's arm in the gauze.

**I hate leaving you guys with such a short chapter but I thought it's better to have a short chapter than no chapter at all: am I right? *crickets* Any way, surprise any of you guys? The villain actually got what he wanted with very little effort. Course it won't end here… but I'll leave that for the next chapter. So long my viewers and I hoped you enjoyed the "wood for the fire" as they say and until next time, bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

***squeak!* Seems time got away from me! Recently got back from vacation and started resting up. (Yes, in my family vacations are not about rest and relaxation.) But enough about my life; I'm sure your all very curious what Vlad and Danny are up to now. (Btw in the last chapter towards the end Vlad did something to Danny that "paralyzed" him. This is a power my vamps have kind of like the looking into victims' eyes and hypnotizing them. Kay?)Also to add to the parentheses, MY VAMPIRES DO NOT SPARKLE! . Oh, and one more thing, it's been a while since writing this story so please excuse any bad writing that might follow. **

Danny's eyes peeked open to notice Vlad was no longer at his side but at a microscope with a ghostly-green tinge. Glancing down at his arm, that was now bandaged, he took note of how little it was bleeding and sighed with relief. Now all he had to do was get out of the bonds…

Meanwhile, Vlad was in absolute disbelief. Each red blood cell in the boy's body was coated in a thin layer of clear ectoplasm which brought about a slight glow to them. It seemed that this "ectoplasm" sped up the regenerative properties of the blood cells, allowing them to multiply more quickly and efficiently. That meant that the blood holders' abilities would never stop growing. They would just keep on developing infinitely! Vlad quickly moved to the bags of blood hanging farther down the room. Grabbing the one on the lowest shelf, he again made his way back to the microscope and made a small slit on the top of the bag. Taking the slide with Daniel's blood, Vlad dipped his finger in the bag and let one drop fall on the slide. For a moment nothing happened, but then the drop of blood brightened slightly and started to expand till it slid off the slide and onto the floor.

Now normally, a vampire would just drain their victims all at once till there was nothing left. Very few victims were left with enough blood to succumb to the venom that would actually turn them into vampires. Vlad preferred the former, for it left less mess to clean up and the victim wouldn't come back for revenge. Being that he had studied hematology back in college, Vlad knew how to "clean" the blood and make it more enriching which is why he controlled his blood lust enough to save a bit to clean. Still the vampirism took control when first attacking so not all the blood could be obtained to clean. After about 3 pints, the lust weakened allowing the vampire to gain more self-control and the ability to stop. However, since most vampires did not kill people regularly they usually took whatever they could.

"Well if we're done now I'll just be on my way…" Danny called breaking Vlad out of his train of thought.

"Not quite." Vlad answered quietly in a flat voice.

Turning back to the trapped boy on the table, Vlad made his way over. Danny's muscles tightened in a defensive way while a glare on his face tried to hide the fear swelling up inside of him.

"Look pal, I didn't come all this way just to be someone else's dinner." Danny declared his glare never faulting.

"Oh really? And how do you suggest you're getting out of this one, hmm? Those are ghost proof restraints you know."

Searching inside himself, Danny tapped into his ghostly powers and let it slowly build up in his chest.

"I know." Danny answered in an almost happy voice.

Vlad stared at the delusional boy lying on the table. _What on earth is he smiling for?_

"You did forget one thing though." Danny said as he closed his eyes. When they reopened they were bright green colored and glowing. "I'm half-ghost!"

Danny used his inhuman strength to break the restraints off and launch himself into the air where he transformed into Phantom.

"Sayonara, fruitloop!" Danny called as he phased through the ceiling of the lab.

"Oh, butter biscuits!" Vlad muttered under his breath.

A small smirk crept on his lips. There was no way he was letting Daniel get away that easily. Walking swiftly towards his intended destination Vlad chuckled at the simplicity of his plan before reaching Mr. and Mrs. Fenton's' room.

**I am the queen of cliffhangers! Mua hah ha ha! *ahem* Sorry about that, staying up late makes me slightly more evil when it comes to writing. Any ways I hope you all understand why I put the info dump right in the beginning of the story explaining about my vampires. Here is a condensed list of what they can/cannot do: they do not hypnotize but they can paralyze you by touch, (I said it before but I'll say it again.), THEY DO NOT SPARKLE, they cannot turn into bats, They can move extremely fast but not as fast as Danny (except reflex wise), No mind control, must consume at least three pints of blood a month, have little control when feeding (unless they train themselves to stop like Vlad), can go in sunlight but not for very long, don't need to use fangs to feed but it rips through flesh faster, venom from fangs turns victims into vampires if they are not dead, can be killed by wooden stakes and not drinking blood but not by holy water, hide bodies of victims where they won't be found (i.e. cremation) and I think that's it. Yikes that's a long list! Oh well, until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trying to get this chapter out as fast as I can while still writing it good. This could possibly be the last chapter! o_O Hmm… after all the time I dedicated to this story it's hard to believe it's almost over. In a way I'm glad that I was able to complete a short story with a (hopefully) satisfying ending. Still might do that alternate ending but be warned; I let my evil side run amok all over that one. *evil smirk* Well without further stalling I present (and possibly the last time) Undead Enemy!**

Danny flew quickly to his parents' room and phased through the door. On the bed, his parents slept peacefully with Jack's snores echoing across the room in an almost rhythmic tone. Turning back to regular old Danny Fenton, he dropped to the floor and took a step towards the bed…

"I wouldn't take a step closer if I were you."

Danny stopped dead in his tracks as the figure of Vlad seemingly misted out of the darkness. Hands held behind his back, Vlad stepped fully out of the shadows and into the moonlight shining through the window. His shadow casted downwards over the sleeping Fentons; unaware of the impending danger. Danny could only stare wide eyed at the creature before narrowing his eyes and almost snarling, "Leave them alone." For a few tense seconds only the sound of Jack's snores were audible.

"Or what?" Vlad asked, countering Daniel's threat.

Danny's eyes flashed green. "Leave them alone." He repeated sounding slightly darker than before.

Vlad let a small malicious smile ghost his lips revealing the white tips of his fangs.

"Well Daniel, you realize I have to get blood from somewhere? Hmm?"

"Go try the nearest blood bank, fruitloop." Danny answered when in reality he only kept the dark voice and taunts to keep himself from shaking.

Vlad chuckled noticing the slight shiver of the boy in front of him. Unknown to Daniel, Vlad couldn't simply steal blood. The blood stored in blood banks no longer held enough nutrients for vampires to consume to be healthy. It would be the equivalent of a human eating nothing but tree bark for a year. But Daniel didn't need to know that. Where was the fun in that? Vlad brought his hands in front of himself and positioned them as if to ponder it.

"I suppose I could do that…" Vlad answered sounding thoughtful. "But I prefer to hear the screams and watch the light fade from their eyes." He finished bending down towards Maddie with fangs drawn.

Danny's heart skipped a beat as his hands fisted at his sides. Green energy cackled around the closed fists barely suppressing the urge to hit Vlad in the forehead, but with his mom and dad so close to the monster, he resisted. Sighing in defeat, he lowered his head and muttered, "One pint."

Vlad, not quite hearing what Daniel said, asked, "What?"

"One pint." Danny repeated not really sure of his words.

"One pint? And what is keeping me from just taking _all _of it?" Vlad asked evilly still baffled by the boy's offer.

Danny looked up at him, terror and hurt glazed in his eyes but with a defiant voice he answered, "I'll wake them up. I'll tell them everything. They'll listen to me."

Vlad almost jolted with the thought of the Fentons finding out. Sure they were ghost hunters, but they were also scientists. Refusing to let Daniel believe he had even considered his threat, Vlad straightened up before answering,

"Then I'll have to counter that threat and reveal _your_ secret."

Danny blinked at the unexpected comeback and thought of the consequences of that happening. Thinking quickly he answered,

"Who do you think they'll believe more? Their own son, or some wack-job whom they haven't spoken to in years?"

Vlad stayed silent for a while. The boy sure had quick comebacks…

"Deal." He answered finally.

Danny gaped at Vlad not believing that had just worked. He wasn't even sure if he could convince his _ghost-hunting _parents that vampires exist, much less that their former college friend was one. Taking a mental sigh of relief Danny stared at Vlad with a poker face look waiting for him to lead the way. Vlad on the other hand stared back at Daniel not believing he had just been outsmarted. By a teen nonetheless! Taking his defeat bitter sweetly, Vlad walked out the door. Danny followed right after him with a smile as wide as the moon that was just a sample of his growing ego of tricking a scientist.

**Grrrr…. This story does not want to end I'm telling you! I really thought this was going to end here but obviously not. Don't have a clue when the next chapter will be up but I hope to do it soon. Now talking about the story… he he heh. I personally liked adding the Danny ego bit. I think it would totally be something Danny would do. (as would I) It also added a bit of relief from the tense situation up there. Well it's late now and I should probably get some beauty sleep. Sweet dreams… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Well hey guys! (Don't kill me! I blame school!) Back writing Undead Enemy and this is the last official chapter (not counting alternate ending which might be a while due to school) Seriously, every time I tried to write this story something came up. *sigh* well I'm sure you're all curious so off you go!**

Danny sat on the table that he had previously been strapped to. Letting his feet dangle over the edge Danny thought about how lucky he was instead of the needle Vlad was preparing. In reality, Danny couldn't stand needles. The thought of the needle imbedding itself into a bloodstream was just a little disturbing. Danny sighed trying to clear the thought from his mind and think about anything else. Settling on one troubling issue he wondered what Vlad would try to pull if they ever met again. Call it intuition, but Danny had a feeling this wasn't the last time that they would meet…

Vlad quietly prepared the needle a foot from the boy on the table. He too was thinking about the possibility of ever crossing the young hybrid again. Next time would be different. Next time he would be sure to collect _all _and there would be no escape; but for now he was content with what was offered. Giving the needle a final wipe down Vlad picked a small cotton ball from the table in front of him and dipped it in a small bottle of alcohol. Setting down the empty bag on a small cart Vlad wheeled the cart over to Daniel.

Danny jolted at the squeak of the cart before noticing Vlad coming closer. Relaxing a little bit Danny shifted his eyes to the empty bag lying flat across the top before looking at the needle resting between the index finger and thumb of Vlad's right hand. Snapping his head away from the needle Danny focused on Vlad's face. The weird thing was the sense of complete calm washed over his face it was an odd thing given the circumstances.

Finally reaching the table, Vlad grabbed hold of Daniel's arm and wiped it down only to have the arm tighten the muscles.

"You need to relax your arm." Vlad said with no emotion.

"Are you nuts? Some fruitloop is going to stab me with a needle and you want me to _relax_?" Danny asked exasperated.

Vlad rolled his eyes before answering. "First of all, I'm not _stabbing _you. All I am doing is pricking you with a tiny needle."

"Oh yeah. Easy for you to say. Let's put you on the table and stab you with a needle!"

Vlad muttered something about an over-exaggerating boy, but otherwise stayed silent. Pulling the needle up to eye level he checked it one more time before lowering it to Danny's arm. Danny's head faced the opposite direction only to hear Vlad call to him. Turning his head towards Vlad he wondered why he didn't just do it already.

"Does this hurt?" Vlad asked before jabbing the needle into the arm.

Danny yelped as he watched the red liquid slowly fill the bag. Narrowing his eyes he demanded,

"What was that for?"

Vlad smirked before answering, "That was pay back for calling me a _fruitloop._"

Danny opened his mouth to protest but shut it again not really finding an argument there. For a few minutes all that was heard was the soft buzzing of the machines lined across the room. After what seemed like an eternity Vlad removed the needle and sealed the bag. Danny almost gulped at seeing blood- his own blood- floating out of his body in a now closed container. Vlad laid the bag on one of the worktables before grabbing some gauze and wrapping the new puncture spot. After the wrapping was done, Danny jumped off the table before turning Phantom and bolting from the room.

Early next morning the Fenton's stood just outside the mansion as they all said their goodbyes to Masters. Jack thanking Vlad for the wonderful time and Maddie wishing him well. Vlad glanced down at Daniel before asking,

"Do stop bye sometime. We can always do lunch."

Danny huffed in disgust before walking off the stairs towards the RV where Jazz was.

Jack answered apologetically, "Uh sorry Vladdy. Danny has been sort of grumpy ever since he woke up this 'mornin. Nothing personal."

"It's fine Jack. Teens will be teens. Well ta for now and I do hope we meet soon." Vlad concluded before slamming the door shut.

"Danny's not the only one being rude…" Maddie muttered under her breath as she and Jack made their way to the RV.

Inside Vlad made his way to the lab where Danny's blood was held. Sliding in the card, the door opened revealing a dark room. Entering the lightless room, Vlad made his way to the table and lifted up the bag. The blood showed no signs of glow but Vlad knew he had hit the jackpot. Disconnecting the tube Vlad opened a small opening on the top and tipped it gently towards his mouth. The minute the blood touched his tongue his pupils filled his entire eyes as blood lust overcame him and he drank as fast as he could. It tasted like pure liquid honey that slid down his throat like water. There was also a strange tingling sensation as the blood settled in his stomach. Once the bag was sucked dry, Vlad threw the bag down and licked his bloodstained teeth.

For a few minutes the calm warm feeling consumed him and he could barely keep his eyes open. Then all of a sudden a strong burning feeling starting in his stomach ran through his entire body like it was on fire causing Vlad to drop in agony. Writhing in pain Vlad rolled trying to get rid of the burning sensation, unaware of how a bright light encased his entire body blinding anything unfortunate enough of being there. Finally as the burning peaked at an unbelievable level a miraculous thing happened. His usual suit changed from black to pure white and his face morphed slightly adding spikes to his hair and blue to his face. As soon as the pain had started it ended just as quickly. Leaving a panting Vlad lying on the floor.

Blinking away the spots from his eyes, Vlad sat up and saw his gloved hands and glow surrounding them. Touching his hair and his face Vlad grinned maliciously before thinking to himself _This is better than I could have ever hoped for…_

**Yea! Applause for me I finished a story! Tell me what you like about the story as a whole (if you like it at all) I'm really looking for constructive criticism so please feel free to post anything regarding: grammar, description, story, plot-holes, just to name a few. Well I hope you all enjoyed this little story that I wrote and possibly check out the alternate ending. (when I write it XD) Oh and please give an applause to KaiMiiru who came up with the wonderful idea of describing how it tasted. It really added something to that scene! Thanks a bunches! Hope to hear from you all around sometime!**


	10. Alternate Ending

**Sry, sry, sry! School has been murder on my creative brain flow so this took a lot longer than I thought. Anyways I am really sorry about not updating this in what… 3 weeks? I'm telling ya I blame school! Now before back to writing I want to warn you: the following story is the entire reason for the rating. I know, yikes. Oh it's been a while for the story so it might take me a while to pick up the writing again. And another thing story picks up after final chapter's beginning (don't worry I'll put it in italics) Well now that I made you all a nervous wreck, time for the story! **

_Danny sat on the table that he had previously been strapped to. Letting his feet dangle over the edge Danny thought about how lucky he was instead of the needle Vlad was preparing. In reality, Danny couldn't stand needles. The thought of the needle imbedding itself into a bloodstream was just a little disturbing. Danny sighed trying to clear the thought from his mind and think about anything else. Settling on one troubling issue he wondered what Vlad would try to pull if they ever met again. Call it intuition, but Danny had a feeling this wasn't the last time that they would meet… _

Vlad silently pretended to prep the needle. Did the boy really think his lie fooled him? Vlad was smart enough to realize an adult would never buy such a story. Nobody would believe that he, Vlad Masters, was anything but a normal human being. For his lie, Daniel was sure to pay dearly.

After Vlad finished up with the needle he made his way to Daniel's side.

Danny stared at the needle with soft blue eyes, and then at the eyes of the person holding the needle. Vlad's eyes stared right back wondering for a half a second how luminescent the boy's eyes were. Then the look changed to a cold, dead one. Danny remained oblivious to the change, sighed and then rolled up his sleeve. Vlad pulled a cotton ball from his lab coat pocket and wiped down a small area on Danny's arm. Taking the needle from his left hand, Vlad moved it to his right, feeling for a firm grip.

"Why do you have that small needle?" Danny asked in a small voice.

Vlad remained silent as he continued to feel the needle.

"Why do… you have that… needle?" Danny asked again, this time in a fearful voice.

Vlad turned his gaze back to Danny with his dark pupils filling the rest of his eyes. Danny gasped at the sudden change of events, but before he could turn Phantom, Vlad plunged the needle straight into his arm. Danny screamed, but Vlad kept him still with his weight. After a few seconds the sedative began to take effect and Danny slowly ceased his struggle. With sluggish movements, Danny fought to keep his eyes open, while Vlad let go of him.

"You lied." Danny accused in a gargled voice.

Vlad's eyes only glistened with malice and instead of countering Daniel, he plunged his fangs into his throat. An ear-piercing screech resonated through the room as Vlad tore through Danny's flesh, ripping a gaping hole open. The scream choked and stopped completely as Danny started to cough up blood. Vlad continued to mercilessly drain Danny till the life left him and Danny slid to the floor leaving a crimson trail behind him. Vlad straightened up and wiped the remaining blood from his mouth on the back of his hand. Bending down again dragged Danny to the mansion furnace.

Deep in the ghost zone, a bright light blinded the inhabitants. From this bright light a figure began to take form. A boy, no more than 14. Green light highlighted the form and expanded outwards before dissipating into the similarly green atmosphere. Placing a gloved hand against his face he knew he was different. He knew he had died. Lowering his hand back down to reveal bright emerald eyes, Danny knew what he had to do, he had to destroy Vlad.

**Uh its late and I'm tired so… (leaps out of chair and dives under bed). It wasn't my fault! It was my alter ego! I didn't want him to die but alter ego took keyboard.**

**Alter ego: You better believe it. I killed your precious Danny Phantom.**

**Me: You can never kill Danny! He will live on!**

**Alter ego: This story speaks for itself. Bua ha ha!**

** *Gasp* see what I have to deal with? A crazy maniac bent on mayhem! On another note remember guys this is the Alternate ending (get it? Alter ego, alter ending?) so this is something I never, in a million years, want. So in conclusion, leave your thoughts below (and possible verbal abuse) but please no cursing, tell me what you like better and I hope to write more fanfiction in the future! **


End file.
